


Restraint

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was asked that Harry be held down. This is the result of that prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Harry struggled; he'd resumed consciousness. Nathan spared us our wizard's affronted diatribe, hand like a ball glove over Harry's mouth. We three were very, very close. Harry was not in Nathan's lap, though his shins were pressed against Harry's side.

Harry makes a very bony mattress. I wish he would at least occasionally eat at one of my restaurants. I should have introduced myself. I'm John Marcone of Chicago, you'll have heard of me. I'm a businessman, civic-minded and I was currently stretched out on the second most dangerous man in Chicago. I had standing orders throughout my business empire that Harry was to be treated as a VIP. Really, he had less self-preservation instinct than an adolescent and I feared he was skipping more meals than a man his size could. Private investigators that specialize in the problems that make people look under Wizard in the phonebook don't earn much.

I'd offered to change that. Yes, I'd been a little heavy-handed during our first employment negotiation. Having one of my employees die from his heart exploding out of his chest had me agitated. I arched my eyebrow. Harry himself was getting 'agitated'.

I was not unmoved. Harry is larger than life and his height is a very small part of it. It is a part of it. I shifted slightly. Harry went very, very still. He was still hard. Harry is to be brutally honest not a subtle man and misses quite a bit. He might ignore my own erection but it was there.

Somewhere along the line my interest in Harry ceased being solely professional. 'Scumbag' is not usually a sweet nothing. He protests too much, and he did back me for Baron.

Yes, Baron. It's not madness that makes me call him Chicago's wizard or even the rod in his pants. For everything the papers say just this side of libel, there is more that they would not print for reasons unrelated to criminally expensive lawyers. The truth sounds like madness, that there are things worse than what people do to each other and themselves, powers beyond machine and muscle. Magic.

Harry is exceptionally powerful, even among wizards. It's the real reason they didn't execute him for a warlock as a boy. Instead they sent him to rusticate with a wizard that I've sought to learn more about, because there is more to McCoy than the antiquated pickup with shotgun rack. Afterwards, Harry chose my city. Well, it was Vargassi's at that time.

The world moved. My extraction team was here, that was the concussion of their explosives. I rolled my hips before the door was opened, faint light brushing against the dark we'd been wrapped in. Three men stuffed under a stair is a tight fit. Nathan took his hand from Harry's mouth. I dismounted, careful of the booby traps.

I carried the worst of them within myself. Villains shouldn't fall in love with heroes. It was unprofessional.


End file.
